Anywhere
by Ying-Darkness
Summary: Its a day before Itachi and Deidara's wedding day! Their thoughts about each other and their big day. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer- I do own Naruto for if I did Sasuke would be with Naruto and Itachi with Deidara. **

**Warning: They will be a bit out of a character.**

"Kisame! No! I wanted roses not daisies! Take it back, un!" Deidara was pissed for a lack of better word. Tomorrow he was to marry the man of his dreams, Itachi Uchiha. Ever since he was young he has wanted a nice wedding with flowers, and chocolate, and a nice kimono. Instead he was stuck with his jackass friends trying to plan the damn thing!

Deidara and Itachi's wedding was to take place in an open plain, close to the Akatsuki HQ. The color was suppose to be black and red (Itachi's idea) but Deidara killed that dream. Thus causing Itachi to mourn in his emo corner.

So, Deidara settled for a dark blue and white wedding. His kimono was being specially made by a good friend in a nearby village. Deidara had no idea how it was going to since his friend was going to surprise him. The Akatsuki leader was given the honor of giving Deidara away, while Sasori was his maid in honor ( Much to his displeasure.)

"Itachi! You could at least help me plan our wedding! Because I swear if this isn't the way I want it….expect explosives, un." Deidara said with the meanest glare that one knew he could manage. All the males felt as if the room had froze over.

"Doesn't Dei Dei-chan remind you of those women we saw on that show last night?"

Hidan glanced at Tobi "In a way…yes. But what was it called?"

"Something zilla. Oh! I know, it was Bridezilla."

"Or in our case Groomzilla."

Itachi sighed. Everyone was getting quite restless with Deidara's sour mood. He had been on them for weeks about this wedding. If the eldest Uchiha knew this, he would proposed later.

"Itachi? Do you like the flowers I picked out, un?"

Itachi snapped from his thoughts and turned to look at his soon to be bride. Even if Deidara was slowing torturing his with his wedding antics, he couldn't deny that Deidara was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"Yeah. They're really nice."

A smile appeared on the young Akatsuki member's face. He was glad that he was pleasing Itachi. Deidara wanted to make sure that their wedding was the absolute best.

"Tobi! Hidan! I wanted the flowers on the chairs, un! And where the hell is Kakuzu with the cake!"

Itachi almost through up when he mentioned the 'cake'. Now unlike his younger brother Itachi enjoyed sweets…but he **hated** chocolate. Unfortunately for Itachi, Deidara could get enough of the stuff. Their wedding cake consisted of chocolate cake with chocolate icing. Itachi shuddered at the thought of it. But he knew better than to inform his future wife of this. One thing you didn't want to do and that was to piss off Deidara. Itachi would warn newcomers to not be fooled by Deidara's innocent looks. He didn't get in the Akatsuki for nothing.

**XXXXXXX**

Deidara was observing the finishing touches in the open green field where the wedding was to take place. He hadn't told anybody, but Deidara was nervous. What if Itachi doesn't really want to him? What if he tripped in his kimono? Deidara was so bottled down in his worries that he failed to notice a pair of strong arms wrap around him.

"Deidara." a smooth voice.

He turned and met the Sharingan less eyes. "Oh…Itachi it's you."

Itachi frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Just a little nervous. Tomorrow is the big day. I just wanted make sure everything is perfect."

Itachi smiled "As long as I get to marry you nothing else matters." Itachi placed a gentle kiss on Deidara's lips. This small gesture seemed to wipe all of Deidara's nervousness and worries away.

"Deidara! I have your kimono!"

The blonde shrieked in joy and ran quickly back to HQ. Itachi couldn't stop the smile coming on his face. He was glad that Deidara was finally getting to see his kimono. With nothing else to do Itachi looked at the surrounding decorations of the field. It was something that took his breath. Due to the season being spring, the sakura trees was fresh in bloom and the circled the field. The gazebo that was hand crafted by the members of the Akatsuki was adorned with rare blue roses as were the chairs. The carpet leading down the aisle was pure white and also had flowers placed here and there. Taking one look at the whole area, the Sharingan user headed back to the hideout.

**XXXXXXX**

It was finally the day of Itachi's and Deidara's wedding. A couple of friends that Deidara had made in the near village was coming early to help Deidara with his kimono. The kimono was blue that faded into white as it pooled around Deidara's feet. The obi was a dark blue and flowed on the floor as a train. Deidara's long hair was pinned up with comb adorned with a crystallized dove. He absolutely refused to wear make-up for he did not need. The decorations were to perfection…except the cake. To Itachi's pleasure, they couldn't get chocolate and had to settle for vanilla with white icing. "Great! Now I'm really nervous."

Arashi turned an smiled at the blonde, "Don't worry so much. All you have to is walk down the aisle and say a few vows, then you're married."

"You make it sound so easy, un."

"Trust me it is."

Their thoughts were cut off when the Deidara and Itachi's favorite song came on. Anywhere by Evanescence was to be their wedding anthem.

**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand  
**

Losing all previous fear, Deidara linked hands with the leader and was lead out the tent. He immediately locked eyes with Itachi who was giving him a genuine smile.

**We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be halfway to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name **

The felt the tears stung his eyes. He had been waiting for this day since Itachi recruited to the Akatsuki. The first time he saw those endless onyx eyes, he knew he was in love.

**I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one know who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there  
**

As their song still played in the background Deidara continued down the aisle barely missing the loud sobbing sounds coming from Kisame. It would have been funny if he wasn't so focused on Itachi.

**We're leaving here tonight **

**There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be halfway to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason**

What seemed like a life time, Deidara was finally standing in front of Itachi. Due to his small size and height he had look up in to Itachi's endless eyes. For the first time since he met Deidara they held happiness. Itachi would have never thought he would be happy again after he murdered his clan. Alas, here he was at his wedding standing in front of the person he was willing to spend the rest of his life with.

**Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you **

The young couple repeated the vows with passion, as others around looked on joyously at the amount of love they had for each other. The moment was perfect. The blue roses hanging overhead was a perfect blend with the cherry blossom leaves blowing quietly in the wind.

"You may kiss the bride."

Itachi gently caress Deidara's face and placed the most loving kiss that the blonde had ever experience on his lips.

"May I proudly announce Mr. and…er…Mrs.? Uchiha Itachi"

Everybody laughed at the small confusion of Hidan. Even if the wedding was over that didn't stop Itachi from kissing his blushing bride several times through the reception. Thinking back at Hidan's confusion, the young blonde rather liked the sound of Mrs. Uchiha.

This is was my first oneshot. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
